


Let's Fall In Love For The Night

by RenDNox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Atsumu Drunk, Atsumu Moping, Atsumu Pinning, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bar, Becoming a Couple, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Date Night Ruined, Dates, Drinking, Drinks, Drunk PDA, Drunk Singing, Feeling realisation, Finneas - Freeform, Finneas Music, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Kelly Clarkson Music, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love songs, M/M, Music, Music Love, Panic Attacks, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Komori Motoya, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, Romantic songs, Singing In The Street, Songs, Take That - Freeform, Take That Music, We The Kings, We The Kings Music, coming out to friends, fear of commitment, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hand holding, living alone, moping, music bar, serenades, song confession, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Sakusa listens to Atsumu singing in the showers after practice.Wait, is that one of my favorite bands?Sakusa asks Atsumu, opening the gate to friendship and, other feelings, maybe?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarou & Miya Osamu, sakuatsu - Relationship, suna rintarou/miya osamu, sunaosa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Let's Fall In Love For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while listening to a pretty cute playlist of Spotify and I got hooked on Finneas' song Let's Fall In Love For The Night. And BOOM! This fic was writen. I don't even know how it got to be this long... But I hope you like it. And thanks for any kudos <3
> 
> P.S. Thanks to my beta reader and one of my best friends ever for coming up whit stupid ideas with me all the time, luv u so much!

Atsumu is always listening to music. His headphones, always at hand’s reach. While walking, in the train, even at the gym when all the team was working out. He just found himself lost in his own world, the world of his playlist.

One day, Atsumu was feeling particularly relaxed and calm while listening to his playlist. When practice ended, he went to the showers, as always, the first along with Sakusa. He feels inspired and sings one of his favourite songs, The Flood by Take That.

-Was that Take That? -Sakusa asks him when they are changing.  
-Uh? Ya’ know Take That?!  
-Shouldn’t have asked…  
-No, no! I mean, yes! It was! Ya’ like them?  
-I do… What about it?  
-Nothing, I… They’re one of my favourite bands, that’s all.  
-Oh…

They said nothing more and finished changing and started out the door.  
It was only about 5 in the afternoon and a fine spring day, not too hot as summer was yet to come. They were walking to the station, they lived close to each other, a couple stops from the training centre.  
When they walked out of the train Atsumu suddenly stopped and seemed to fidget.

-Are ya’ free right now? -He asked nervously  
-Depends. -Sakusa deadpanned  
-Depends on what?!  
-What you’re going to say.  
-Oh… Amm… Would ya’ like to go for coffee or something? And ya’ know… -Atsumu looked anywhere but at Sakusa’s face. Almost like trying to hide his blushing face.  
-What am I supposed to know?  
-Come on, Omi-Omi! Ya’ know! Talk more! Gosh! -Exasperation was winning on Atsumu, about to give up.  
-Oh, that… Would be okay.  
-Really?! -Surprise in Atsumu’s voice.

For the next two months, their after practice afternoons were full of cafe outings, record stores, movie nights (at Sakusa’s because, as he said, he wasn’t about to set foot inside Atsumu’s apartment) and just walking the streets with a headphone splitter jacked to one of their phones and listening to their playlists. Oh, and nights Atsumu would sleep on Sakusa’s guest futon. Yes, the futon that was reserved exclusively for Komori’s visits.

-Hey, Omi-kun? -Atsumu asked one day as they exited a record store, a few blocks from their apartment buildings, with a few purchases.  
-What is it Miya?  
-Told ya’ a million times not to call me Miya… Whatever... -he sighed- Are we… Ya’ know… Friends?  
-Judging by the amount of time we have been spending together without being paid to do so… I would think so.  
-Okay… Then, as a friend, would ya’ come somewhere with me? There’s something I’d like to show you…  
-Depends on when and where.  
-A bar? Saturday at 8 in the afternoon? -Sakusa looked suspicious.  
-Are you trying to get me drunk, Miya?  
-NO! Fuck, no! I swear! My intentions are pure!!  
-Hmmm… That’s debatable. You, taking me to a bar…  
-Okay! I know I’m not the saintliest of men but I’m not a monster!  
-Pft… -Sakusa huffed- You think Osamu-san would say the same?  
-Did ya’ just laugh?! - _That sounded like a laugh under that damn mask, right?!_  
-Debatable -Sakusa glared at him.  
-And don’t ya’ use my twin against me! And why ya’ call him by his name and not me?!  
-Because it would be weird to call him Miya when I call you that.  
-And why does his name have an honorific and not mine?!  
-Because I respect that he actually stands being around you so much.  
-Rude… But… Please come? -Atsumu could pull a hurt puppy face… Sakusa sighed.  
-Okay, text me the address. See you tomorrow at training. -Sakuya replied as they came to the corner where they usually parted ways.  
-Yeah, see ya’.

Atsumu was at the verge of panicking when he reached his apartment only 5 minutes later. He couldn’t wait for his stupid brother to pick up the phone. After 3 missed calls he did.

-’Tsumu, I swear if this is not important, I’m going to kill you…  
-Fuck you Atsumu… -Suna’s panting voice came through the phone.  
-Jeez! Ya’ two are disgusting! -Atsumu made a strangled noise  
-Go to the point -Osamu reminded  
-I invited Sakusa to the bar…  
-YOU DID WHAT?! -Came Osamu’s reply.  
-Fuck. Did I fuck it up? -Atsumu was definitely panicking.  
-I don’t know. Can’t say for sure.  
-Will ya’ be there Saturday? Both o‘ya’? Please -He sounded desperate and Osamu could never say no when his brother was like this.  
-Shit. We will. Just… Try not to be any more of an idiot. I know he doesn’t hate you, but I don’t know what he’ll think when he knows.  
-’Samu… Shit. -Atsumu was having a full-on panic attack.  
-Breath, ‘Tsumu, breath. In, 1, 2, 3, 4, hold, 1, 2, 3, 4, exhale, 1, 2, 3, 4. Again. -They did this on a regular basis. Osamu was used to calming his brother whenever he was like this. And that was very often when they were teenagers.  
-Think I’m better now. Thanks.  
-Yeah, yeah, just relax. We’ll be there and you’re going to be fine.  
-Thanks, really… Both o’ ya’… And sorry for interrupting ‘yar make out session, hehe.  
-Not really on the makeout part, you asshole. -Suna whispered but Atsumu heard, nonetheless.  
-Fuck! Shit! SORRY! See ya’ Saturday! Love ya’ bro!  
-Love you too, idiot. -Osamu sighed and hung the phone.

The four days until Saturday were infinite. And Atsumu was anxious. He had never invited anyone to the bar. They started going there about a year ago and Osamu and Suna started going with him about a month after that.  
Finally, Saturday came. Atsumu spent almost all morning sending pictures of him trying out all his freaking closet to Osamu as he didn’t know what to wear. He was going to the bar, with Sakusa, if it were just his brother and Suna it wouldn’t matter. But it was Sakusa. Guy he’s had a crush on kind of since high school. Yeah, fucking All Japan Youth camps that only last a week each year. The guy that distracted him from his high school crush, Kita. They finally settled with ripped skinny black jeans, white vans, white t-shirt and a denim jacket. He didn’t want to look as if he was trying too much, Osamu’s words, not Atsumu’s. And anyway, he was going to spend about an hour fixing every single fucking strand of his hair. And he did.

He arrived early and waited outside for Sakusa. He saw him as soon as he turned the corner of the street the bar was located at. Sakusa looked stunning. Faded blue jeans with a couple rips and folded by the seams, classic black converse, moldy green sweatshirt and a black varsity jacket.

-Stop staring and close your mouth… And whip that stupid face… -Came Sakusa’s hello.  
-He can’t, he IS stupid -Came Osamu’s voice from behind him. _Shit when did he get here?_ \- Hello Sakusa.  
-Hello Osamu-san.  
-Asshole brother… -Atsumu muttered as he, not so subtly, punched his brother- Omi-kun, hi.  
-So, why am I here? -Sakusa said with a grimace on his face.  
-Come on, Omi-Omi!! Be more cheerful! -Atsumu retorted- Lets go inside.

-Osamu-san, as you are the intelligent twin, what’s with the stage? -Sakusa asked once they were inside and sitting at the bar.  
-You’ll see soon enough… Now, where’s my dumb boyfriend? -Osamu was scanning the crowd when he spotted Suna and waved him over.  
-Hey there. Nice to see you again Sakusa -Suna nodded towards the others and gave a small peck to Osamu’s cheek.  
-Ya’ two are disgusting… Get a room… -Atsumu said at the sight.  
-You’re the most disgusting one here, you should know that by now… -Sakusa retorted with a smug look on his face.  
-Omi-Omi! Ya’ wound me!  
-Whatever.  
-Okay… Now that we’re all here… Shall we? -Atsumu asks looking at his brother and Suna.  
-I’ll sit this one out and keep Sakusa company -Osamu said with a smile that promised no good.  
-I hate ya’ -Atsumu glared at him.  
-And this is how you know who’s the better Miya -Sakusa pointed.  
-Careful there, that Miya is mine -Suna replied seriously.  
-Like I’d ever look at him that way Suna-san…  
-Okay… Let’s go idiot Miya… -Suna said standing and starting to walk to one side of the stage and Atsumu following.

-Osamu-san, what’re they going to do? -They remained at the bar.  
-Well Sakusa, you’re about to find out. I need a drink for this…  
-I’ve got a feeling I’ll be needing one too… -Sakusa sighed as Osamu turned to call the barman.  
-Hey there, Osamu. Good to see you. You not going up with your bro tonight? -Said the barman- Do you want the usual?  
-Yeah, the usual. And nah, I’m keeping Sakusa here company, ‘Tsumu invited him. Give me a serving of onion rings and spicy calamari too -Osamu replied eyed the food menu on the bar.  
-Sure. And, whooa! Atsumu never invites anyone! So, Sakusa-san was it? What can I get you?  
-Hi… Vodka Mojito for me. How many people here know you, Osamu-san?  
-Ammm… Pretty much everyone? You know, twins in Japan are not that common, we attract attention anywhere we go.  
-How troublesome.

When they both had drinks in their hands, Osamu a Black Russian (he preferred food to alcohol) and Sakusa his vodka mojito, they saw Atsumu and Suna, with beers in one hand and a guitar on the other, went up the stage and were met by cheers. _Guess they really are well known here, huh?_

-Hello everyone. Guess ya’ missed us recently? -The crowd cheered excited- Well, I’ve been busy, ya’ know? Tonight, I left my annoying twin at the bar…  
-Asshole!! -Screamed Osamu- Hope you fall when coming down of the stage! -Yes, everyone heard that, and laughed.  
-Even when ya’re not on stage ya’re annoying! -Astumu replied through the mic- Well, ignoring ‘Samu, tonight I invited my team-friend -He stumbled on his words and looked a little nervous- Over… So, I hope he enjoys this. It’s the first time I’ve brought someone here, so this is special… Enjoy.

They sat on high stools, left their beers on the floor by them and Atsumu started singing at the time both played their guitars.

**Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine**

Atsumu’s eyes went to Sakusa’s and held his stare.

-Osamu-san, what is this?  
-I think you know what it is -Osamu said sighing, worrying over his twin’s heart being ripped. He was the one to always pick up the pieces in the end.  
-Why didn’t he tell me he played? And since when has he been doing this?  
-Well, we both know how to play several instruments, you’d know if you had ever gone to his apartment, I normally play the drums with them. And, he’s been singing here for about a year. When I first found out I thought he was just making a fool of himself but then I saw him. And in time his panicked calls at 3 in the morning started to have longer time spaces in between each other. There was a time, when we first moved away from each other that he would call me about 3 or 4 times a week and I’d have to talk him out of a full-fledged panic attack cause he wouldn’t call me when it was starting but when it was already too bad.  
-Why are you telling me all this?  
-Cause I got a feeling you’re someone he’d show his weakness to.

**You need a pick-me-up?  
I'll be there in twenty-five  
I like to push my luck  
So take my hand, let's take a drive  
I've been livin' in the future  
Hopin' I might see you sooner  
I want you ridin' shotgun  
I knew when I got one right  
Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine**

-This… I don’t understand him -Sakusa looked confused, like he didn’t know or didn’t want to know his own feelings.  
-What’s there to understand? I know ‘Tsumu’s a moron but he’s a good guy.  
-But… Why me? Why here, with all these people?  
-The first one I can’t answer, beats me. But here? Cause this is one of the few places he feels at ease.  
-I’m not sure I can take this.  
-It’s alright if you can’t. I won’t blame you cause I know you never wanted to hurt him. And neither will ‘Tsumu.

**I love it when you talk that nerdy shit  
We're in our twenties talking thirties shit  
We're making money but we're saving it  
'Cause talking shit is cheap and we talk a lot of it  
You won't stay with me, I know  
But you can have your way with me 'til you go  
And if all your kisses turn into bruises, I'm a warnin'  
Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'**

Atsumu saw as Sakusa downed the drink in his hand, stood and started walking towards the door.

**Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
'Cause I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better  
I know better  
I know better than to ever call you mine**

The door swung shut and Sakusa was gone.

***********************

The following week was weird. Even the team could feel the break in the recent good atmosphere that has enveloped their setter and wing spiker for the last two months. They didn’t even walk home together anymore. It was like a wall was built between them in just a second.  
On Saturday Sakusa’s phone started to ring, loud and clear, with Komori’s tune.

-Why haven’t you called me?! You little piece of shit! -Komori shouted as soon as Sakusa picked up.  
-Nothing to tell…  
-Do you call a song-confession from Miya Atsumu NOTHING! And I had to find out from freaking Suna!  
-Thought you and Suna-san were friends?  
-Not the point here!  
-Okay, sorry.  
-Now, tell me. Why did you leave?  
-I… I don’t know… I felt… Overwhelmed? -At least Sakusa was talking. Komori knew how he could hide everything inside.  
-Elaborate or am I going to have to visit to get it out of you?!  
-I’m not sure how to feel, okay?  
-That’s normal. Not like you have a real nice record of crushes up your sleeve…  
-Point? -Sakusa’s voice was deadly serious at this.  
-Come on! Ushiwaka? Iizuna-senpai?  
-Completely different. At least they’re serious and clean.  
-And you think Atsumu is not serious? And didn’t you tell me he’s the first to hit the showers along with you and uses like a million hair and body products? I don’t think he is filthy.  
-But… He’s… So much…  
-So, he’s not exactly quiet. He’s an attraction magnet. He thrives by being the centre of attention. Otherwise, he is pretty much serious about volleyball and his career.  
-I guess.  
-Listen, I can’t tell you what to do. But take some time and think about it. Ask yourself if you really don’t like him or it’s only the fact that he pushes you out of your comfort zone that you dislike. Call me or something when you do, okay?  
-Okay, thanks for calling. I guess.  
-Bye-bye.

Komori’s call left Sakusa thinking. He normally called him and told him about anything that happened in his life. Why didn’t he this time? Maybe he was scared?

********************************

The same night, Atsumu went to stay with Osamu. He didn’t want to be alone if he had no practice to get him distracted. Of course, Suna wasn’t all that happy with him barging in on their Saturday night ALONE.

-’Samu, give me food? -Atsumu sat at the kitchen table with his head propped up by his hand. He looked like a kicked puppy.  
-You’re only here to eat, are you?  
-I’m depressed… Food is a good antidepressant…  
-No, it’s not. It’ll only make you feel sluggish if you eat too much. Kittens, on the other hand, are proven antidepressants. Get one.  
-My apartment building doesn’t allow pets… And ya’ know that...  
-Here’s your food. Come to the couch. We’re watching a movie.  
-Can we watch The Notebook? -Those damn kicked puppy eyes...  
-OMG! Excuse me while I go jump out the window -Suna was about to stand from the couch when he felt Osamu’s iron grip on his wrist.  
-STAY. -Osamu was glaring at him. That look could scare even Aran sometimes. Suna stayed.

They ate, watched the movie and Osamu spent a great deal of it patting Atsumu’s hair as he cried. Such a fun Saturday night…

***************************

Monday morning. Atsumu had made up his mind. He missed spending time with Sakusa. And he couldn’t bear not being close to him just because he didn’t like him back. He had to fix it. After practice he hurried to be on time to walk with Sakusa to the station.

-Hey, amm… I guess… I’m sorry? -Atsumu said in a low voice.  
-Why would you be sorry? -Sakusa was surprised he was the one receiving an apology. It should be the other way around; he was the one who walked out the bar that night after all.  
-For this -He pointed at the notoriously large space between them. When they were on good terms it was no more than half a meter- I fucked up our friendship.  
-You didn’t. I’m the one who ran, not you. I should have talked to you sooner.  
-Is that an apology?! -Okay, now, Atsumu was shocked.  
-That’s as close as you’ll get -He earned a glare. Oh, how had he missed pissing Sakusa off.  
-’Kay, ‘kay. Can we go back to being friends? I kinda miss pissing ya’ off, ya’ know? -He said with a soft smile, looking more sincere than Sakusa had even seen him.  
-If that’s what you want…  
-Thanks.  
-For what?  
-Not hating me?  
-Why would I? You’re just annoying as hell.  
-Ouch! But still. Thanks.  
-Whatever.

The rest of the week was somehow better. At least they weren’t actively ignoring each other. The team felt more at ease too. But Atsumu was still hurting. He wasn’t sure he could get over Sakusa after all.

******************************

-Oh, dear weekend… -Training was over at last. Atsumu was dead tired. After going back to talking terms with Sakusa the coach was mad at them for worrying everyone and pushed them extra hard.  
-Just want to sleep till Monday -Sakusa had the biggest scowl ever.  
-Guess I’ll see ya’ Monday then.  
-Yeah, see you.

They went their separate ways. That week had been a trial of hell. Atsumu spent all of it trying not to show how much it hurt him to be so close, yet so far from Sakusa. And now he thanked the heavens for the weekend. So as soon as he got home, he called his favourite twin.

-Hey asshole -Said favourite twin answered the phone.  
-Can’t believe I called ya’ my favourite twin in my mind…  
-I’m the only one you have. You done moping around? Or are you going to come over and watch The Notebook, AGAIN?  
-Done moping. Kinda? But wanna go to the bar tonight? I feel like getting a drink… And maybe getting on stage?  
-Sure, I’ll text Suna, he’s still not home yet.  
-See ya’ at 8?  
-Like always.

Another night at the bar. It wasn’t so common for them to go on a Friday so most people who knew them as regulars weren’t there.

-So, you going up? -Suna asked Atsumu, pointing at the stage.  
-Yeah, I guess -Atsumu grabbed his, what? 5th beer? And walked to the stage.  
-I’m going to film this shit. It’s going to be something to remember -Suna had a grin on his face.  
-Or it’s going to be downright depressing… -Said Osamu instead- Anyway, send it to me. It if goes down it’ll be good blackmail material.  
-Sure babe.

-Hi everyone -Atsumu looked like a mess and tipsier than he should- I’m gonna sing a song… I just wanna say… I fucked up something good… -That broke even Osamu’s heart a little. Not that he’d ever admit to it.

Atsumu sat on the stool. Guitar on hand.

**There’s a place that I know  
It’s not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?  
Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody’s a picture perfect  
But we’re worth it  
You know that we’re worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It’s hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up**

**So don’t give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody’s got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody’s a picture perfect  
But we’re worth it  
You know that we’re worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**

**Don’t run away  
Don’t run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don’t run away  
Don’t run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me?**

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody’s a picture perfect  
But we’re worth it  
You know that we’re worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**

**Don’t run away  
Don’t run away**

**Don’t run away  
Promise me you will stay**

Osamu was right, depressing.

*****************************

Saturday came and Sakusa started his day like every Saturday since he lived alone, cleaning the apartment, then shower and skin care routine. By lunch time he had done that and more. He ate alone, watching one of Atsumu’s movies. He had left a stack of DVDs last time. Then he settled to read a book.  
The last week had been difficult. Talking to Atsumu again only served to remind him he had hurt him, and he could tell his smiles weren't completely real, they didn’t reach his eyes.  
After a couple hours his doorbell rang.

-Hey there, my dear cousin!  
-Komori… What are you doing here? -Sakusa was surprised to see him standing at his door.  
-You need to see something… -Komori said while taking off his shoes and reaching for his phone.  
-Couldn’t you have texted it to me?  
-I think I need to be here for this… -He looked a bit nervous- Oh, but first I’ll go take a shower, so wait a bit.

After Komori’s shower, they settled on the couch and Komori passed his phone to Sakusa, a video ready to be played.

-What’s this?  
-Just… Watch it… -Sakusa tapped the screen.

“-Hi everyone”

Sakusa looked at Komori, surprise on his face.

“I’m gonna sing a song… I just wanna say… I fucked up something good…”

Sakusa’s expression turned darker as he watched. At last he just sat there staring down at Komori’s phone. He didn’t know what to say or do.

-Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay -Komori tried calming him. He had never seen him so distraught- Do you need anything? Tea?

Sakusa shook his head no. He couldn’t even face his cousin.

-Do you need a hug? -Komori was hesitant. Last time Sakusa accepted one of his hugs was after they lost the national tournament in their second year of high school.

He nodded. Sakusa felt weak. And Komori’s hugs were the best, not that he would admit it. And he had showered upon entering his apartment. They stayed there for a long time. Komori petting his hair and back.

-Have you given a thought to what we talked on the phone last time?  
-Yeah…  
-And? Do you like him?  
-I think so… But I messed it up… -Sakusa’s voice was so soft and thin, it broke Komori’s heart.  
-Nah… I think you can fix it. If only you set your mind to it. Now, please support your own weight for 5 minutes. I’ve needed to go pee for the last half hour -At this Sakusa sat upright immediately.

Once in the bathroom, Komori pulled out his phone and went straight for his messages and started typing.

To: Osamu’s bitch  
From: Komori

You gay ass!! I was fucking right! Sakusa does like shitty setter! What do we do??

To: Komori  
From: Osamu’s bitch

Told you. Just you wait. Stupid Atsumu is too much heads over heels for him to not slip up soon and do something we will all be able to use as blackmail material.

To: Osamu’s bitch  
From: Komori

You better be right… And I’ll need a video of Sakusa’s reaction for blackmail too.

*****************************

-How is it possible you are already tipsy with only a few beers? -Suna asked Atsumu looking at him with disgust.  
-That’d be cause he didn’t eat anything today cause he already had a hangover from last night… -Osamu looked exhausted from babysitting his brother.  
-Not druuuunk! -Atsumu slurred. Suna’s phone pinged with a message.  
-Tell me that’s something good. Please… -Osamu looked at his boyfriend reading the message.  
-Oh, I think it is -A malicious grin on Suna’s lips and he replied the text- Hey Atsumu, what would you do if I told you Sakusa actually likes you?  
-Ya’ know he doesn’t… Why would he? I’m shitty, even ‘Samu says so…  
-Fuck me… -Osamu whispered, slapping a hand to his forehead.  
-Later babe -Suna replied looking sure.  
-Ugh… What am I gonna do with the both of you?  
-Don’t worry. I’m about to deal with the Miya who ran late to the neuron assignment -Suna looked at Atsumu- So Atsumu, really, what would you do?  
-Don’t know…  
-What about a song?  
-’Nother? -Hyogo accent heavy with alcohol.  
-Not at the bar, obviously. A bit more private. Serenade? You know where he lives, right?  
-What are you doing? -Osamu asked worriedly.  
-Getting rid of our date night pooper.  
-Would you help, Sun-Sun? -Atsumu started to look excited.  
-I always do, man. I always do.  
-’Kay! Let’s do it.  
-Ugh… Idiot brother and idiot mastermind boyfriend… Why me? -Osamu just wanted to go home, after all it was almost 10 in the evening.

They walked the 20 minutes to Sakusa’s apartment building. Atsumu hugging both his twin and Suna, kissing their cheeks and telling them how much he loved them. They were a disaster because of how drunk Atsumu was. Some girls in the street even laughed at how “cute” it was that Atsumu would openly hug and kiss his twin. This night was Osamu’s nightmare, he wanted it to be over. He wanted to be in bed with his boyfriend and just relax.  
When they arrived, Suna looked at Atsumu.

-Should we ring his doorbell?  
-Nah! His apartment is on the second floor. Look, that’s his window -Atsumu said, pointing at a light up one- We can throw stones at it -And that’s what he started doing.

After about three stones were thrown, a silhouette appeared. Then a person. A woman, to be precise, opened the window.

-What the hell?! Oh, it’s you Atsumu-kun! -It was Sakusa’s next door neighbour, Kanna- Haven’t seen you around lately! -Kanna was nice, a couple years out of college and working as a graphic designer for a manga publishing company.  
-Hey, Kanna!! What are ya’ doing in Sakusa’s apartment?? -Atsumu said as a greeting.  
-Oh, honey. Sakusa’s window is the next one! Wait, are you drunk? Hahaha!  
-He is! Sorry to bother you Kanna-san! I’m Osamu, ‘Tsumu’s twin, and this is Suna, my boyfriend, nice to meet you -Osamu said, bowing, before Atsumu could do anything more.  
-Oooooh!! So, you’re the famous Osamu-kun!! Cool! Tell me, what are you guys trying to do??  
-Idiot here is trying to serenade Sakusa -Suna said smugly.  
-WHAT?! What a sight to behold!! I wanna watch!  
-Be my guest -Suna provided, smiling. He turned to Atsumu- Now that you know what window it is that you got to hit. DO IT!  
-Sorry, sorry. Let me… -Atsumu’s character changed drastically whenever he was drunk. Happy, sad, excited, down.

With Kanna leaning on her veranda, Atsumu reached for some more stones and started throwing them. All hitting their target. A few moments later they saw the light turn on and someone moving on the other side of the curtain. Komori’s head came out.

-What the fuck?! Kanna, ya’ said that was Sakusa’s window! -Atsumu said in shock.  
-It is! That’s Komori, Sakusa’s cousin, don’t you know him? Thought you were all pro volleyball players? -Said Kanna waving hello towards Komori.  
-Komori’s my teammate. And yes, idiotsumu does know him -Now Suna addressed the other window- Good to see you Komori. Could you get Sakusa?  
-Hello everyone! Sure, I’ll go get him! Give me a sec! -Komori went back inside and came back with a gloomy looking Sakusa.  
-Why are you all here? -Sakusa asked.  
-Suuuuuurprise? -Atsumu muttered and took his guitar giving Suna a look so he’d do the same.

They started playing as Osamu, Komori and Kanna started filming with their phones. And came Atsumu’s first words.

**Is it a truth?  
Or is it a fear?  
Or is it a rose for my valentine?  
What is love?**

**Is it only words?  
I’m trying to find?  
Or is it the way that we’re feeling now?  
What is love?**

**If love is truth, let it break my heart.  
If love is fear, lead me to the dark.  
If love is a game, I’m playing all my cards.  
What is love?  
What is love?**

**A pain or a cure?  
A science of faith?  
A reason to fall to your knees and die?  
What is love?**

**If love is truth, let it break my heart.  
If love is fear, lead me to the dark.  
If love is a game, I’m playing all my cards.  
What is love?**

**Love, love, love.**

**Only you can save me now.  
Only you can heal me now.  
Only you can show me now.  
What is love.**

**Is it a truth?  
Or is it a fear?  
Or is it a rose for my valentine?  
What is love?  
What is love?**

Sakusa was stunned.

-I’m sorry. I’m doing this again -Atsumu looked scared- Please, say something?

Sakusa turned around and disappeared into his apartment. Atsumu felt like crying. Everyone was silent. No one dared to break the tension in the air. Then the door of the building opened and Sakusa stepped out. Atsumu looked at him, Sakusa looked a bit messy. He was wearing joggers and a long sleeve t-shirt, and he was now wearing his glasses instead of the contacts he used for volleyball. His hair was all over the place. It was beautiful.

-Omi… Sakusa… -Atsumu didn’t want to piss him off by calling him nicknames, not tonight. Sakusa walked up to him and hugged him.  
-You idiot -Sakusa whispered burying his face in Atsumu’s neck- I’m the one who’s sorry.  
-Why would ya’ be? -Atsumu was stunned. He couldn’t even move.  
-I shouldn’t have left you that night at the bar. I was overwhelmed. Didn’t understand my own feelings -Atsumu could barely hear him, he was speaking so softly.  
-Does that mean ya’ like me?  
-Don’t make me say it -Sakusa grunted.  
-Oh, but I want ya’ to, hehe -Atsumu was freaking out.  
-Fuck you, I like you -Sakusa said between greeted teeth- Wait, are you drunk? -He instantly put an arm’s length distance between Atsumu and him. He was frowning now.  
-No?  
-Don’t lie to me.  
-He is -Replied an extremely tired Osamu with a soft smile on his face and leaning on Suna.  
-Ugh… Okay… Guess I’ll deal with him… -Sakusa looked a bit disgusted now.  
-Sakusa...? -Atsumu pried his attention.  
-You can call me Omi, you know -Even Sakusa looked soft now that he was looking at Atsumu being shy.  
-Omi-kun, will you be my boyfriend? -There was hope in his eyes. Sakusa sighed.  
-Yes, I will -Cheers erupted from the ones still looking from the windows.  
-Knew you’d become a beautiful couple! Let me use you as models for the BL mangas I’m monitoring!  
-Hell NO! -Sakusa shouted back.  
-Finally!! I’ll no longer have to deal with pinning Sakusa! -Komori said joyfully.  
-I wasn’t pinning!  
-Can I kiss ya’ now? -Atsumu asked him.  
-No, you’re drunk. And you reek. You’re showering. Now -Sakusa grabbed Atsumu by the wrist and started dragging him to the building- Sorry Komori, you’ll have to go home tonight.  
-I knew from the moment you went down, no worries -Komori replied, happy for Sakusa.  
-Then I’ll leave my stupid brother to you. Just send him back alive? I guess? -Osamu told Sakusa.  
-Wreck him up so bad you guys lose our next match -Said Suna smiling and hugging Osamu from behind. And earning a dirty glare from Sakusa.  
-Wait, Sakusa, wait. ‘Samu, guys… Don’t ya’ upload those videos, okay? We decide when and how we tell people -Atsumu was deadly serious.  
-Like I would, you kept our secret for years -Osamu said for Suna and himself.  
-I would never impair Sakusa in any way -Komori did a Vulcan hand sign which they all understood. They were all such nerds…  
-No prob as long as I can use you as models at least once! -Kanna said winking.

******************************

The next morning, Atsumu woke up with a mild headache but somehow refreshed.  
_Wait. This is not my room… This smell… Not my shampoo nor my detergent… I didn’t have a one-night stand, did I?_  
Atsumu almost panicked until he looked at his side and saw a still sleeping Sakusa. Everything came back to his mind. The drinking (hence the headache), the song, Sakusa, coming up to the apartment with him, Sakusa pushing him into the bathroom so he’d shower and later falling asleep with their hands linked. Boyfriends. They were boyfriends. Sakusa FUCKING Kiyoomi was his boyfriend.  
Sakusa was beautiful. His face so relaxed. Perfect locks of hair falling on his forehead. It was perfect. He was perfect. Then he slowly opened his eyes, still foggy by sleep.

-Hmmm, morn’n’ -Sakusa said, lazily rubbing his eyes.  
-Mornin’, beautiful -Atsumu whispered- I wish to wake up to this sight every day.  
-Sh’t it. What time’s it? -Atsumu reached for his phone on the nightstand.  
-Barely 8.  
-Too early -Sakusa said burrowing further in the covers.  
-Early? I usually have already had my morning jog by this time.  
-Way too early -Sakusa said groggily. Snuggling towards Atsumu’s warmth now.  
-Hmmm, I guess it is a Sunday after all. We can sleep a bit more -Whispered Atsumu as he watched Sakusa falling asleep with his head over his chest once again.

***********************

All the witnesses of that night had kept their promise of not telling anyone. So, three months passed in peace. Atsumu and Sakusa kept it down low. Affection was reserved for when they were completely alone and would never call each other cute nicknames in front of others. They acted perfectly normal. Only they were more in sync than they had ever been. They even beat Suna’s and Komori’s team in a practice match.

-I think… It might be time to tell the team? What do you think? -Sakusa asked Atsumu one afternoon as they were on the couch watching a movie.  
-I’m fine telling them whenever ya’ want, Kiyoomi -Atsumu only called him that when they were being affectionate- But how will we do it?  
-I think I have an idea… -It was weird for Sakusa to take the lead when it came to interacting with others.

It was Saturday night. They had gathered the team and everyone they were close to in the bar. Where it all began. With a song.

-Hello everyone!! -Atsumu greeted from the stage, mic in hand- So, ya’re all here for a reason. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving the team nor am I retiring -Everyone laughed at this- But ya’re about to find out about something really important.

He sat at one of the stools, the other one empty by his side. He had asked some people from the bar to play backup. He started singing.

**(Atsumu)  
You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide  
So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song**

Sakusa entered the stage from the side. Everyone gasped. He sat on the empty stool.

**(Sakusa)  
With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge  
So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

**(Atsumu)  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**

**(Both)  
You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear**

Atsumu reached for Sakusa’s hand and intertwined their fingers on Sakusa’s lap.

**(Atsumu)  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole**

**(Sakusa)  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

**(Both)  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**

Everyone cheered. They were smiling. Or more like Atsumu was smiling and Sakusa wasn’t scowling.

-Stop smiling, you idiot -Sakusa told him.  
-Why would I? I’m freaking happy -Atsumu’s smile was blinding.  
-You’re… Distracting…  
-Was that a compliment?  
-Shut it.  
-Can I kiss ya’?  
-Now?  
-Yeah? Would it be so bad?  
-Hmmm… Guess not… -Atsumu closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly.

No need to say there was a silence, and then howling from the team and lots of phone cameras flashing.  
They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for the story:
> 
> The Flood - Take That (Lyrics not in the story)  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mfrg9beQcWs]()
> 
> Let's Fall In Love For The Night - Finneas  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaKzNtwPQxE]()
> 
> Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson (cover cause acoustic version)  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy8yDVs3D1o]()
> 
> What Is Love? - Take That  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8M_s-3nB44]()
> 
> Sad Song - We The Kings  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o]()
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
